ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DragonVale The Animated Series/Characters
List of characters from DragonVale The Animated Series. There are 83 dragons currently on the show. Main Elements Plant Dragon: Plant Dragon is Fire Dragon's best friend since birth. He is green and can use his nose as a radar. Earth Dragon: Earth Dragon is brown and is not a flying dragon. He's brown in color and doesn't fly. The dragons tried to teach him to fly but he fails. Fire Dragon: Fire Dragon is the main character of the show. He's red and can fly with his adult form. He has a crush on a future new element/fire dragon. Cold Dragon: Cold Dragon is a dragon that hatched in an igloo. He's white in color. Lightning Dragon: Lightning Dragon is yellow in color. He can save energy with his power. Water Dragon: Water Dragon is a swimmer at Dragon Lake. She swims around with her marine friends. Air Dragon: Air Dragon is a great flyer. He flies around the universe and always knows about everything. Metal Dragon: Metal Dragon works at a store that sells metal stuff. He builds new things made out of metal. Hybrids Tree Dragon: Tree Dragon is a wise friend to the dragons. He grows food for the birds. Flower Dragon: Flower Dragon lives in a garden. He can take seeds from the person and nurses them till they grow. Lava Dragon: Lava Dragon is a friend of Fire Dragon. He helps them on their adventures. Moss Dragon: Moss Dragon is a shy fellow. He always get scared of anything but at least Bloom is helping him. Poison Dragon: Poison Dragon is a goofy gabber. He makes poison juice and puts in fire to make poison fire. Mountain Dragon: Mountain Dragon is a very fluffy dragon. He has white fur but when he grows up, He has brown skin. Blue Fire Dragon: Blue Fire Dragon is Fire Dragon's cousin. He is the blue version of Fire Dragon. Frostfire Dragon: Frostfire Dragon lives in a log cabin. He always keep himself warm but doesn't like hot days. Lichen Dragon: Lichen Dragon lives at a swimming pool. He is Water's swimming coach. Evergreen Dragon: Evergreen Dragon was born in a forest. She's a pinecone expert and makes new things from pinecones. Cactus Dragon: Cactus Dragon always eat anything. He has a big heart on the inside but happy on the outside. Ash Dragon: Ash Dragon is hatched in an abandoned house. He goes to places and can help the others out when he can do it. Firefly Dragon: Firefly Dragon is a perfect nightlight. At night Firefly and his brothers and sisters make a nighttime show before the dragons go to bed. Scorch Dragon: Scorch Dragon is one of Fire Dragon's friends. He is red like Fire and can play the bongos. Crystal Dragon: Crystal Dragon is the son of the oldest dragon. He and his gemstone siblings make colorful things out of gems. Quake Dragon: Quake Dragon is gray in color. He has a big tail because of his small size. When he goes to his adult form, He's tall. Storm Dragon: Storm Dragon is the weather reporter. She can tell the dragons what weather it is. It will be either Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, Stormy or Snowy. Ice Dragon: Ice Dragon is a snow cone owner. He works with his friend Iceberg Dragon. Iceberg Dragon: Iceberg Dragon is Ice's partner for the snow cone shop. He makes the snow while Ice gets the cones. Mud Dragon: Mud Dragon lives in a house full of mud. He is always covered in mud and sleep in a bed full of mud. Swamp Dragon: Swamp Dragon is a mascot of the swamp. He lives his animal friends including frogs. Seaweed Dragon: Seaweed Dragon is a swimmer and is Water's friend. She can do a butterfly stroke while swimming. Current Dragon: The Current Dragon works at a video game store. He can use his power to play video games. He is Water's cousin. Plasma Dragon: Plasma Dragon is blue and also works with Lightning Dragon. He doesn't like getting shocked by water. He is Lightning's cousin. Sonic Dragon: Sonic Dragon is Lightning's sister. She acts like a bat. Snow Dragon: Snow Dragon is always playing the flute. He plays it doing winter parties. Blazing Dragon: Blazing Dragon is red in color. He can help the dragons and acts him as a guide. Willow Dragon: Willow Dragon is Plant Dragon's girlfriend. She always try to kiss him but another dragon hit him with a frying pan. Pollen Dragon: Pollen Dragon lives at a garden. He grows food and other type of snacks for the dragons. He also works at a snack bar. Fog Dragon: Fog Dragon makes the world foggy. He makes sure everybody doesn't turn cloudy. Sandstorm Dragon: Sandstorm Dragon is Air's brother from the desert. He's always protecting his collection of sand dollars. Dodo Dragon: Dodo Dragon is Earth's little sister. She is very helpful to the dragons. Category:Characters